nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots
, , , |media = |requirements = |input = }}Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (known as SpongeBob and Friends: Attack of the Toybots in Europe) is the third game in the Nicktoons Unite! video game series. It features playable characters from various Nicktoons, most notably including a few secret characters from long-cancelled shows. It was then followed by SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom in 2008. Plot The opening intro for the game features Professor Calamitous on a game show called the Biggest Genius. Calamitous states that by feeding fairies Krabby Patties, they can emit a magical gas that, combined with Ghost energy, can be used as a form of fuel for his army of "Toybots". As the opening credits are shown, the game itself opens with Patrick and SpongeBob delivering a truckload of several million Krabby Patties to a Krabby Patty processing and toybot factory. Upon arriving at the factory, a robot sucks up all the Krabby Patties, and Patrick, unintentionally, in the process. SpongeBob chases after the robot, and eventually finds his way into the factory. After finding his way through the factory, SpongeBob finds Patrick vacuum-packed like a toy. After freeing Patrick, they meet Tak, of the Pupununu People, who claims to have been abducted and scanned. They later find Timmy and Jimmy, who also claim to have been abducted and scanned. They meet the Chad-Bot, a robot who is the Professor's helper. They ask him to use something to contact Danny Phantom and commands them to find more master models for his collection. After collecting the master models and rescuing Stimpy, Jimmy contacts Danny, who says that Calamitous' invading toy army took over his house to use the energy coming from the Ghost Zone and its surrounding with robots, that looks like him and Sam. So Jimmy tells Danny and Sam to meet him and the other Nicktoons at the Amity Park (which is almost destroyed) EvilToyCo outlet and when they get there they see that Jimmy made some Mech-Suits that will let them fight the Big Tin Robots. After defeating a giant evil toy Jimmy head, they head back into the factory where they find some more master models and rescue Rocko. Chad-Bot tells them that Saucer-Men toys capture heroes, so the Nicktoons go through the factory (rescuing GIR and Jenny in the process), collect the rest of the master of master models, and destroy the Saucer-Men toys. Then, the Nicktoons head to Fairy World. They then free Jorgen (who was in a frozen state on till Patrick bumped into him thanks to Jimmy), who destroys the fairy harvester, and then get back into the Mech-Suits to the Professor's lair (Jorgen even tells them to collect 500 fairies which they do). They get to where the opening intro of the game was and the winner of the Biggest Genius is none other than Chad-Bot himself, who tells Calamitous' plan to abduct the best characters from every universe lead to his victory and the game ends with Chad-Bot cutting Calamitous' mustache off with an electric shaver. Characters Playable characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Tak *Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda) *Jimmy Neutron *Danny Phantom *Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 *GIR *Sam Manson (console exclusive) *Stimpy (console exclusive) *Rocko (console exclusive) *Mr. Huggles (console exclusive using cheat code) *Exo-Huggles 3000 (console exclusive using cheat code) *Mr. Blik (DS exclusive) *Zim (DS exclusive) *El Tigre (DS exclusive) Non-playable characters *Professor Calamitous (main antagonist) *Chad-Bot *Jorgen Von Strangle *The Mawgu (cameo in the opening cutscene) *Sheldon J. Plankton (cameo in the opening cutscene from the console version and the ending cutscene from the DS version) Master models *SpongeBob SquarePants *Danny Phantom *Jimmy Neutron *Timmy Turner *Tak *Jenny Wakeman/XJ9 (also used on DS) *GIR (also used on DS) *Stimpy (also used on GBA) *Rocko (also used on DS) *Angelica Pickles (young version) *Krumm (also used on GBA) *Arnold Shortman (also used on GBA) *Daggett Beaver (also used on DS) *CatDog (also used on GBA and DS) *Donnie Thornberry (also used on DS) *Otto Rocket (also used on DS) *Ginger Foutley (also used on DS) *Rudy Tabootie (also used on DS) *Tommy Pickles (teenage version) (also used on DS) *Aang *Mr. Blik *Tuesday X *El Tigre *Otis (also used on GBA) *Sandy Cheeks (GBA only) *Patrick Star (GBA only) *Eugene Krabs (DS only) *Squidward Tentacles (DS only) *Jibolba (DS only) *Lok (GBA only) *Cosmo (DS only) *Vicky (GBA only) *Goddard (DS only) *Carl Wheezer (DS only) *Sam Manson (GBA only) *Tucker Foley (DS only) *Frida Suárez (GBA only) *The White Pantera (DS only) *Gordon Quid (DS only) *Waffle (GBA only) *Ren Höek (DS only) *Helga Pataki (GBA and DS only) *Pip (DS only) *Mrs. X (DS only) *Truman X (GBA only) *Katara (DS only) *Sokka (GBA only) *Twister Rodriguez (GBA only) *Penny Sanchez (GBA only) *Tommy Pickles (young version) (DS only) *Angelica Pickles (teenage version) (GBA only) *Chuckie Finster (teenage version) (GBA only) *Darwin Thornberry (GBA only) *The Gromble (DS only) *Norbert Beaver (GBA only) *Dodie Bishop (GBA only) *Spunky (GBA only) Cast *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants *David Kaufman as Danny Phantom *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo, Jorgen Von Strangle *Susan Blakeslee as Wanda *Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron *Hal Sparks as Tak *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star *Grey DeLisle as Sam Manson, El Tigre (DS exclusive) *Tim Curry as Professor Calamitous *Janice Kawaye as Jenny *Billy West as Stimpy *Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik (DS exclusive) *Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim (DS exclusive) *Rosearik Rikki Simons as GIR *Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko *Jim Ward as Biggest Genius Host, Chad-Bot, EvilToyCo Employee *Amber Hood as a Minion, Stun Bunny *Lara Jill Miller as Bustup Ballerina, Mr. Huggles, Springy Rabbit *Nolan North as the FactoryBots Category:Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Nicktoon video games Category:Non-canon